Mekakushi Christmas party
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: The dan is having celebrate Christmas together, what could go wrong? Has the ships of ShinAya, SetoHibi and HaruTaka.


**Kagerou project Christmas party**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy new year. I hope you will support me the next coming years too. Oh imagine the Dan all wearing a Christmas hat.**

 **Fair warning, this is after the events of "The date". So if you haven't read that I recommend you do. No really because you will feel confused. Or disgusted.**

 **Anyway let's get this party started.**

* * *

" _Come on hurry up master, you don't want to be late_ " the cyber girl in his phone said. "Yeah, yeah" the NEET said, "At least you didn't have to travel through this tick snow" he complained. The Dan decided to throw a Christmas party. Although member number 7 was secretly happy about it, he did not like the fact that he had to travel through the white snow. " _I did_ " Ene replied annoyed, " _I also traveled through it. And even though I was exhausted I decided to meet up with you because I was worried you wouldn't make it_ ". "Yeah in your cyber form, when you can't feel the cold" Shintaro accused the girl in his phone. " _Hey it's the thought that counts_ " member no.6 argued back.

One discussion through the snow later

" _Finally I'm here_ " The eighteen year old thought, opening the door of the base with a spare key. "Hey guys I am here" he yelled while untying his shoes. "Hey Shin, were in the living room" Rik yelled back. "Okay" the NEET said, walking towards the living room with a bag full of gifts he (almost regrettably) bought. "Merry chri-" he tried to say but in the middle of the door entrance, he was faced with a blonde boy tight to a chair.

"…..What's this?" he asked, already regretting asking the question. "Well I was like joking around in the kitchen and Kido got mad. After she beat me up, she tied me to this chair so I wouldn't cause any more trouble." the deceiver explained. "And what are those two doing behind you?" Shintaro continued asking while facepalming. Pointing at members four and eleven, who were both drooling while holding their phones. "Marry thought it would be a good idea to place me under the mistletoe" Kano said, trying to make the best for the situation.

"Wait, WHAT" the NEET screamed looking up, seeing the green hanging above them. " _No_ " he thought, " _anyone but him, I rather kill myself. Oh wait I already did that_ " he realized. "Come on Shinshin don't you want to kiss me?" the blonde smirked, trying to making the soda-lover even more uncomfortable. "Seeing how that is the same as kissing garbage, no. I don't want to kiss trash." Shintaro responded. "Cruel" member no.3 cried out. "That's pretty accurate" Kido said joining the conversation along with Takane and Ayano. "Not you too Kido".

"Come on, Shintaro just on the cheek. It is Christmas after all" the red scarf wearing girl tried to reason. "Ugh, fine I'll do it for you Ayano" the NEET said in defeat. But just as his lips touched Kano's skin, they were frozen when their medusa friend used her eye ability. "KYAAAA, SHINKANO" she squealed, making pictures. "Think you can edit some of those pictures?" Rik asked member number 6. "Only if I can have a copy to pester him" she grinned. "Deal" he said hi-fiving her.

Meanwhile on the roof: Seto and Hibiya were cleaning so they could later light up the Dan's own little firework show.

"Hey Seto?" Hibiya asked. "What is it love?" the older teen accidently said, turning red in one second flat. "I-I mean, W-what is it Hibiya?" the deer-lover tried to recover. "A-aren't we going to get in t-trouble for setting all this firework" the boy, equally embarrassed by the nickname, continued to ask. "A-ah don't worry" Seto reassured, "Kido will conceal it that only we can see it. And Kisaragi will focus people attention the other direction if necessary". "Ah I see".

"Uhm, Hibiya?" member no.2 hesitantly questioned on his turn. "Yeah?", "Why are you wearing a Santa outfit?". Members number eight face became as red as his outfit. "Be-because" he started to explain. "BaKano and Momo took my clothes, and this was all in the basket after I showered. At first I demanded my clothes back from them, but they convinced me you would like me in this". Hibiya said looking away in embarrassment.

" _Kano, Kisaragi Thank you. This is the best Christmas gift I could ask for._ " Seto thought, mentally thanking his brother and friend. "I do like you wearing that, it suits you. But" the older boy said. Pulling the younger one in a hug, holding him up in the air. "What will my little Santa Claus give as present?" he asked, with a sexy look. "N-naughty children get n-nothing" Hibiya responded, having a hard time to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

"But I have been go-" *POF* member number 2 try to say, before hearing a loud sound. Almost as if something or someone fell over. When the lovers looked over at the entrance to the roof, they saw a white haired girl laying face-first in the floor. While the snow around her head was turning red from a nosebleed. "MARRYYYY".

* * *

After that embarrassment of the timeline, the NEET sat on the cough trying to recover. "Shintaro are you okay" Ayano asked, sitting next to him. "Haha, I am sorry Shin" the ponytail wearing teen apologized. "But my unnatural shipper instinct kicked in" he continued while giving the NEET a cup of hot chocolate. " _Unnatural? What does that even mean?_ " the soda-lover thought, accepting the hot coco.

"Don't you want to go with Marry to see Seto and Hibiya, Rik-kun" member number zero asked out of curiosity. The teen face turned from smiling happy to a sad smile looking to the ceiling. "Well let's just say that I don't mess with Seto. Especially after I saw something I wasn't supposed to see" he said shaking and trembling, remembering a certain event. Having fear and trauma attached to his face. " _Wait what happened?! Why is someone so confident, so courageous, who can handle anything, be scared of the nice guy_ " Shintaro thought, worried about one of his best friends. " _Kousuke, what in the world did you do to make him so afraid of you_ " Ayano thought, shocked to see her friend in this state.

"Shin one piece of friendly advice" Rik said, having a hard time to not break down. "Never, but I mean never, get on Seto's bad side" he warned. "O-okay" the NEET carefully said.

Meanwhile Hiyori and Haruka were picking up Momo from the studio.

"Momo-san, over here" Hiyori waved to the idol. "Hey you guys" Momo said running towards the duo. "Good job" Haruka said, handing over a drink. "Ah thank you" the idol said, accepting the refreshment. "Let's hurry and go back, before anyone sees us". "Yeah, especially since we don't have Danchou to counter your eye ability" Hiyori said.

"What do you guys hope to get for presents?" Haruka asked the girls. "I hope I'll get a plushy, like my cellphone strap" member number 5 said, pointing at the weird salmon creature*. "I'm fine with anything really, as long as it isn't gross as Hibiya" the girl said without mercy. "I see" the boy sweat dropped. "And what about you Haruka-san" the younger of two girls asked. "I guess some new paintbrushes" he said, after putting some thought in his answer.

"Oh nothing special? Not even from Ene-chan?" The idol asked with a smirk. "W-well I suppose I would like to cuddle with her" the artist admitted with a slight blush. " _That so sweet_ " the girls thought. " _How can you say those things easily_ " a voice from Momo's phone suddenly spoke. "Takane!?" Haruka said loud, surprised by the sudden appearance of the girl he loved. " _Geez, just hurry up and come back you idiot_ " the cyber girl yelled out of embarrassment.

After the trio came back (and had to kiss Kano), the Dan had a delicious Christmas dinner and had fun exchanging gifts. But our NEET had one gift left for his angel.

The Mekakushi Dan was on the roof, setting of the fireworks they had prepared. But Shintaro managed to separate Ayano and himself from the group. "So what was it you wanted to show me Shintaro?" the girl with the scarf asked. "This is from me" he said looking away. Slightly blushing while handing over his gift. The girl graciously accepted it, excited what it could be. When she unpacked it, she saw it was a necklace with an angelwing attached to it.

"Thank you Shintaro, but why?", "Well isn't obvious?" the NEET said, holding her hand. "You're mine angel". Now it was the founder of the Dan turn to grow red as her scarf. And there the two stood; holding hands, red in the face looking at the firework. But then suddenly a loud laughter: HO HO HO. A sleigh pulled by reindeers was soaring through the sky.

"NO WAY, SANTA CLAUS!" a majority of the group shouted in disbelief. "Haruka-san throw me" Seto suddenly said in all seriousness. "Eh? Why?" the older boy asked. "Just do it" Seto almost demanded. "Uhm, okay?" the artist just agreed. His eyes turned red, then threw the teen towards the flying sleigh in the sky. "EEEEEEEH" almost everyone, including Santa, yelled.

As number two of the Mekakushi Dan was being launched, he punched the red wearing man out of the Sleigh. "EEEEEH" Momo and Marry screamed. "He did not just do that" Kano said, not believing his own eyes. "What the hell just happened" Shintaro said. "Never mind that Santa is failing" Hibiya yelled. "Rik" Ayano turned to the guy with just the eye ability for the job. "Not again, I am sorry Seto, please forgive me". "EEEEH, HE BROKE" Takane screamed. "HARUKA, HURRY UP AND CATCH SANTA" Danchou commanded, "AND SETO GET BACK HERE". She commanded, yelling at her brother who made an escape. After he pulled Hibiya up on the sleigh with a lasso.

It was a Christmas that surely none of them would forget. What happened next? Let's keep that story for another time.

* * *

 **Santa I am so sorry, but there wasn't anything else that came to mind when Seto came in the picture.**

 ***That thing from the manga, seriously. What the hell is that supposed to be. Maybe it is on the wiki. (Goes on the wiki, sees Momo's movie design). Oh yeah the movie. (cries for two hours, complaining about wanting to see the movie. But currently not on the internet.)**

 **M-Merry *sniff* Christmas everyone. Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
